User talk:EDlTOR/Archive 1
(((((Questions))))) Please place all your questions here! Cool, it looks great. I think the best opportunity to get a shot of one that is upright would be at a Gatherer's Garden. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 04:27, December 19, 2009 (UTC) (((((Requests))))) Please place all your requests here! Since the wiki now has bottle images for Plasmids and Engineering Tonics... would you mind getting some for Physical Tonics and Combat Tonics as well? Please? I'll give you a million dollars. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 07:28, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I was a bit surprised by the thing about different colors on those pages; that's why I thought it would be nice to have pictures for evidence. But that's fine! Less work all around. I suppose I will go correct the info. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 22:02, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :I guess so. I will try to get some pictures tonight as well, if I can make time. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 23:09, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :Eh, pictures of assorted tonics/stuff, whatever catches my eye. Don't worry about it~ ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 23:13, December 20, 2009 (UTC) That is lovely :) As promised, here's the first half of your payment; the rest to follow with the completion of the contract :3 ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 23:26, December 20, 2009 (UTC) X 1,000,000 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Good work on the colored tonics. Yes, I have to blame the developers for the minor inconsistencies, but I have played the game three times through, and am pretty sure on most details. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 23:25, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Did you have a picture of the Crossbow in likeness to the other weapons that you have created? [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 00:01, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Not really, that would be totally up to you. Sounds like overkill to me. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 00:14, December 21, 2009 (UTC) The lightest Crossbow image I could think of would be when it is first given to you at Fort Frolic by Sander Cohen. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 05:00, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Leadhead Splicer That is a nice image you have for the Leadhead Splicer page, but since that Splicer type's main feature is its weapons, wouldn't it be more appropriate to have a picture with a splicer wielding a gun? ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 02:37, December 24, 2009 (UTC) (((((Praise))))) Please place all your high-fives here! Wow, I'm not an avid wiki editor (mostly here for Something in the Sea stuff; and I'm not even a HUGE help in that field), but I have to say man, you are uploading extremely awesome images. Just all of your pictures, top notch work; it's really polishing this wiki to a point where the shine just blinds you. Fantastic work you're doing, thanks a lot for all the stuff you upload. :)--Epstein CoR 02:40, November 29, 2009 (UTC)Epstein CoR Agreed, pictures look wonderful. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 05:29, December 2, 2009 (UTC) yeah, i have been really impressed by all the high quality images as well. They have been a huge asset to the wiki! --KyburzCOR 21:12, December 2, 2009 (UTC) May I be the first to suggest Some people have thought it, but none directly asked you. You should request adminship, so you can have better control over the edits you make. I sure think you deserve adminship, with the work you've been doing. In case you'd want a direct link to the request page, here. :p --''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 06:10, December 15, 2009 (UTC) The BanHammer First of all: LOLOLOLOLOL. Secondly: Thank you so much! I am honestly touched that you would make that much effort for me ;) I will not lie, when I first saw the picture I was... a tiny bit apprehensive; but that is certainly a great job on your part! I will feel honored to place it on my userpage! By the way, how did you make it? It seems like the kind of thing that (if you had a DeviantArt account) you could create a cool tutorial for. PS. You need to be strict with these kirbies, sometimes they can get out of hand... ~(*~*) \(**\) (/**)/ (*~*)~ ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 22:47, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :Hahaha! Be careful what you say about the kirbies- you might make them angry... O_O ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 04:16, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Answers The Apollo Talk Page: :Sometimes it just takes a while for the site to update... it any case, it appears to be fixed now. Your Signature: :To get your signature to work you can't just type to whole thing into the signature bar, you need to treat it like a template. Type: into the signature bar - then it will work. :Oh. But I notice you you need to put a "" tag at the very beginning on your signature page, for it work right. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 16:49, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :: Works for me. You put that in where signature goes in preferences, with your page, of course. This picture...? Have you seen this poster for coffee anywhere in Rapture? I am wondering if it is actually cannon. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 19:26, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :No prob :D It is quite a relief to be able to reach your talk page directly now. So... do you think we should remove the picture on account of it not being cannon? ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 19:36, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :"Sander Claus"?! XD That is sooo wrong! XD ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 20:08, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::You should send it! I don't think they would put it on the site, but still! Just to give them a laugh :) I know they will appreciate it. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 20:14, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::I think you email it to Elizabeth Tobey: 2KElizabeth@2KGames.com ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 20:38, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Audio That sounds fine. So, you are saying we should add links to the audio like there are on the 2k Forums summary thread? ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 14:59, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, that's fine for the audio. As for "cleaning up" my talk page: I'm going the conventional way of archiving it when it gets to long. ;P Since it bothers you I suppose I will do that right now. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 22:10, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Audio Diary Images Everyone suddenly looks fat now! O_O (just kidding) ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 15:30, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Want more Information? Hey MeLovGamng here. To all those fans out there who love Bioshock and is very impatient for the sequel well... this place is the right place for you!!! Click here for further details!!!!